Huéspedes Reales
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo y Camus son enviados a una misión al norte de Turquía donde tendrán que aclarar con la reina de las amazonas unos ataques fuera de su territorio. Sin embargo, la fuerte personalidad de las mujeres resultará ser la menor de las preocupaciones de Camus. CamusxMilo. Regalo para Afrodita de Escorpio.


**Huéspedes Reales**

Cuando el Patriarca le ordenó participar en una misión diplomática, Camus temió que la tarea sería complicada. Tendría que viajar a la costa norte de Turquía para visitar un antiguo pueblo de amazonas. Shion estaba constantemente al pendiente de las mujeres —y de poblaciones similares—, y actuaba como mediador entre ellas y el gobierno turco o incluso como apoyo ante amenazas de ataques externos. El Santuario sabía que no podía considerarlas sus aliadas, sin embargo, era importante no tenerlas como enemigas. La paz había reinado entre las guerreras y los atenienses desde hacía siglos y el Santuario tenía todas las intenciones de que la situación siguiera de ese modo. Sus conocimientos y artes podían serles útiles, sin mencionar, claro, que mientras más tranquilas estuvieran, menos posibilidades habría de que iniciaran un plan de expansión de territorio.

Ese era precisamente el temor del Patriarca en esos momentos. Había varios reportes de hombres asesinados en la frontera del territorio amazónico y sus certeras heridas de flecha señalaban a las mujeres como las culpables. El deber de Camus sería encontrarse con la reina de las amazonas y dilucidar si, en efecto, eran ellas las responsables de dichos ataques. En caso de que lo fueran, Camus debería usar toda su sutileza y astucia para evitar que se repitieran sin necesidad de alzarse en contra de las mujeres.

Las amazonas eran bélicas y tendría que ser cuidadoso. Sin embargo, Camus sentía que era lo suficientemente cauto como para evitar una declaración de guerra. A pesar de que su misión sería complicada, decidió enfrentarse a ella con optimismo.

Al menos ese era el plan antes de que la Diosa hiciera acto de presencia y, después de un breve intercambio de palabras con Shion, entrecerrara los ojos con algo que a Camus le pareció malicia.

—No me parece prudente enviar únicamente a Camus —la Diosa tomó asiento en su trono para denotar su propia importancia—. Tengo entendido que el Santo de Escorpio se encuentra desocupado. Por favor indícale a Milo que es mi deseo que te acompañe, Camus.

—Temo estar en desacuerdo, Atena —Shion no ocultó su molestia por la intromisión—. Esta visita no debe parecerles una amenaza.

—Sólo enviamos a un par de mensajeros, Shion. No veo por qué habrían de ver nuestras acciones como una agresión.

—Enviar un solo hombre ya es una agresión, mi señora. Nuestras Koree de plata están fuera del Santuario y si llamé a Camus fue únicamente porque esto ya no puede esperar. Si usted me permitiera traer a las Koree de regreso…

La Diosa asintió y colocó su dedo índice en la base de su barbilla.

—Aquila y Ofiuco están lo suficientemente ocupadas —respondió con rapidez—. Enviar a dos Santos Dorados les demostrará a las amazonas que les damos la importancia que se merecen. Será un gesto atento independientemente del sexo de los mensajeros.

—Usted sabe que no suelen darle la bienvenida a los varones.

Atena rio quedamente y miró a Shion por varios segundos antes de alzarse de hombros.

—Ellas deben estar al tanto de lo que ocurre; saben que se encuentran en desventaja y que nosotros no ganaremos nada atacándolas. Sólo por cortesía enviaremos a Camus y a Milo.

Shion no estaba convencido y hubiera continuado la discusión de no ser porque el Santo de Acuario seguía hincado ante ellos. No se atrevió a discutir con Atena frente a uno de sus hombres y se conformó con darle a Camus un último consejo.

—Estas mujeres pertenecen al linaje de Ares. Son astutas y cuidan su orgullo con vehemencia. Sé prudente y —miró de reojo a Atena—, espera cualquier cosa de ellas.

Camus asintió, le aseguró que todo estaría bajo control y se despidió rápidamente de él y de la Diosa. A pesar de su aparente confianza, la verdad era que el pobre Santo de Acuario dejó de prestar atención en el momento en el que el nombre de Escorpio fue pronunciado por Atena.

De todos los Santos Dorados que pudo haber elegido para acompañarle a Turquía, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? El hombre sabía la respuesta: su amistad era conocida por todos y seguramente pensó que entre los dos sería más fácil cumplir con la misión. La lógica por sí misma era acertada; tristemente, hacía mucho que la lógica abandonó al Santo de Acuario.

Desde hacía años que Camus se percató de lo mucho que quería a su amigo y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que ese cariño no era precisamente uno de pura amistad. En un principio decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Sospechaba que Milo correspondía dichos sentimientos y le bastaba con saber que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Desafortunadamente, hacía algunas semanas que Camus se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad: no sólo quería a su amigo, sino que también lo deseaba.

La primera vez que los extraños sentimientos nublaron su mente, Camus quedó tan perplejo que no pudo dormir por tres noches seguidas y no precisamente por pensar en las terribles implicaciones de desear sexualmente a la persona a la que más respetaba en todo el mundo.

Acuario sabía que la sexualidad humana era difícil de controlar y por eso mismo procuraba no sentirse especialmente culpable cada que una de esas extrañas visiones irrumpían su día a día. Era un ser humano y, como tal, era normal que de cuando en cuando sus entrañas se removieran con deseo. Al menos así había sido al principio, cuando sus fantasías eran despertadas por escenas genuinamente eróticas como una vaporosa visita a los baños públicos o una larga sesión de entrenamiento bajo el atosigante sol. Desafortunadamente, Camus comenzó a encontrar sensualidad en todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Milo.

Fuese una simple sonrisa, una sacudida de cabello o incluso un bostezo, de algún modo el cerebro de Camus era capaz de aprovechar esas imágenes para sus sucias intenciones. Por ejemplo, el día anterior en el que una brizna de polvo entró a la nariz de Milo y le provocó una serie de fuertes estornudos, Camus se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando del aturdido rostro del muchacho. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su respirar agitado e incluso su largo gemido de satisfacción al ver liberada la tensión de su nariz le provocaron ideas tan extrañas que no se atrevió a mirar a Milo por el resto de la tarde.

Por natural que fuese su deseo, no había modo en el que Camus no se sintiera culpable por fantasear con los estornudos de su mejor amigo.

Acuario tenía suficientes problemas para mantenerse bajo control. No estaba seguro de si podría contenerse durante los días que durara la misión. Una cosa era pasar tres o cuatro horas a lado de Milo y otra muy diferente el estar todo el día —y posiblemente la noche—con él. Aquello era lo peor que le pudo pasar a su salud mental.

Mientras cruzaba el Templo de Sagitario, Camus pensó seriamente en ignorar la orden de Atena y pasar Escorpio de largo. Muy a su pesar, su sentido de la responsabilidad pudo más y, a sabiendas de que no tardaría en arrepentirse, se adentró al Octavo Templo. Se encontró con su amigo y le explicó la misión. Éste, entusiasmado con la aventura que pondría fin a su aburrimiento, apenas y tardó un par de minutos en prepararse.

Partieron hacia Turquía poco después de mediodía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los hombres decidieron continuar con cautela una vez que se aproximaron al territorio de las amazonas. Caminaron a través del tupido bosque que, suponían, los llevaría a la ciudad de Mirina. La advertencia del Patriarca había crispado aún más los nervios del Santo de Acuario. Se sentía intranquilo y miraba constantemente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les siguiera.

—¿Por qué crees que Atena decidió enviarme contigo?

—Dijo que enviar a dos Santos de Oro sería un gesto de respeto.

Milo sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso es lo que dijo Ella. ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú?

Camus frunció levemente el ceño y bajó su guardia por unos segundos.

—Creo que quiere darle una lección a las amazonas, utilizarnos como un tipo de amenaza.

Milo bufó burlonamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pudiera ser —detuvo sus pasos y Camus lo imitó—. Ya están aquí.

—Aún estamos lejos de Mirina. No creí que se alejaran tanto de su territorio.

Segundos después, dos silbantes flechas fueron lanzadas en su contra. Las eludieron con facilidad y en menos de un segundo Milo alcanzó y aprisionó al único atacante. Camus no tardó en llegar a su lado.

Una exhalación de sorpresa se escapó por los labios de Camus al darse cuenta de que su enemiga era una muchacha muy joven —no parecía tener más de trece años. Aunque muchas de las Koree que conocía tenían esa edad, sus máscaras solían disimular su juventud. Aquella niña, en cambio, no le pareció muy diferente a las doncellas que atendían los Doce Templos. Era baja de estatura y su atlético cuerpo le pareció menudo incluso para su edad.

La joven se removía furiosa entre las manos que apresaban con fuerza sus muñecas. Vestía una amarillenta y desgastada túnica que se alzaba impúdicamente cada que agitaba sus piernas con la esperanza de liberarse. Gritaba maldiciones en un idioma que Camus sólo pudo comprender a medias y su despeinado cabello revoloteaba y se mezclaba con el del hombre que la sujetaba.

Milo le devolvía la mirada con fiereza. Irritado por su agresiva actitud, le sujetaba con saña y respiraba entrecortadamente más por el enojo que por el esfuerzo. Si bien Milo era un hombre que se frustraba con facilidad —estaba demasiado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya—, era poco común que lo demostrara en el campo de batalla. Camus casi torció la boca al pensar que una mujer tan diminuta podía sacar a Milo tan fácilmente de sus casillas. Le gustaba pensar que sólo él podía llevarlo a tal extremo de frustración.

—Tranquilo, Milo —le indicó—. Es sólo una muchacha.

—Sólo una muchacha que ha matado a varias personas. ¿Qué ocurre, niña? —preguntó con severidad a sabiendas de que la amazona podría no entenderle—. ¿Es que no conoces las reglas de tu pueblo? ¿O será que las reglas ya no existen?

—Tenga muy por seguro que esas reglas aún existen y que son estrictamente obedecidas —una firme voz femenina irrumpió la escena.

Los hombres y la muchacha giraron al unísono en dirección a la recién llegada. Se trataba de una mujer altísima con cabellos y piel oscuros. Vestía una ligera armadura encima de una larga túnica azulada y en su mano derecha portaba una lanza que se alzaba varios centímetros por encima de su rizada cabellera.

Cuatro mujeres cuidaban su espalda mientras les miraban con recelo. Camus tuvo que admitir que la situación le puso bastante incómodo.

—Usted debe ser la reina Anaxilea —la mujer asintió ante las palabras de Acuario—. Lamento el espectáculo. Esta mujer nos tomó por sorpresa.

—No halague a esta niña —aunque fluido, su griego estaba marcado con un áspero acento—. No hay modo en el que dos Santos Dorados pudiesen ser sorprendidos por ella.

Con un gesto de la reina, las cuatro mujeres rodearon a Milo y a la muchacha. A sabiendas de que no era a él a quien buscaban, el Santo de Escorpio liberó a la joven que no tardó en ser apresada por las firmes cuerdas de una de las amazonas.

—Suponíamos que no tardarían en enviar a alguien del Santuario —continuó Anaxilea—. Esta muchacha nos ha causado problemas por semanas. La hemos capturado en tres ocasiones y en las tres ha escapado de prisión —le dirigió una amenazadora mirada a la joven—. Su desobediencia ha llegado al límite. Les aseguro que será castigada al punto de que no podrá sujetar su precioso arco nuevamente.

Aunque Camus no estuvo seguro de que la prisionera entendiera las palabras de su reina, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue clara señal de que el mensaje fue captado a la perfección.

—Atena nos envió únicamente para asegurarnos de que la postura de su pueblo siga siendo afín a los intereses del Santuario.

La reina sonrió sutilmente y se tomó la libertad de examinar a Camus con descarado interés. Una vez que se sintió satisfecha, tornó su atención hacia Milo, quien aún veía con enfado a la prisionera.

—Les aseguro que lo que menos deseamos es una guerra. Hemos vivido tranquilas por muchos años y tenemos intenciones de seguir así. Es una pena que en ocasiones surjan mujeres con más ímpetu que cerebro —extendió sus brazos—. Por ahora permítanme ofrecerles nuestra hospitalidad. Tendremos oportunidad de hablar con más tranquilidad durante la cena.

Camus lanzó una rápida mirada a su amigo. Extrañamente, sus ojos no se cruzaron, sino que Milo se enfocó en Anaxilea. Su inicial gesto de desconfianza desapareció casi instantáneamente para luego convertirse en uno de agradecimiento.

—Será un gusto acompañarla —aseguró Escorpio mientras se inclinaba hacia la reina—, y agradecemos enormemente la confianza que depositan en nosotros.

Anaxilea apretó los labios en una indescifrable sonrisa poco antes de que el extraño grupo continuara su camino hacia Mirina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caminaron por el bosque por un par de horas que Milo aprovechó al máximo para conocer más de la misteriosa reina de las amazonas. La mujer pasó gran parte del recorrido alabando la rica historia de su raza, ensalzándola con exagerados elogios hacia Atena y su Santuario. Era obvio que lo único que deseaba aquella mujer era quedar bien con sus invitados y, para sorpresa de Camus, la táctica parecía funcionar de maravilla con su amigo. Milo parecía encantado con las elegantes palabras Anaxilea, animándose a interrumpirla sólo para hacerle alguna pregunta que la incitaría a seguir hablando por aun más tiempo.

El Santo de Acuario optó por el silencio. Vigilaba con cautela a la reina y ocasionalmente a las guardias reales. Casi podía palpar el odio que le dirigían a él y, sobre todo, a su amigo. La de mayor estatura era claramente la más inconforme con la atención de Milo hacia su reina y, de no ser porque Anaxilea parecía corresponder su interés, Camus habría apostado que su amigo moriría esa misma noche.

Camus se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron a un claro que les permitió divisar la pequeña ciudad de Mirina. El mar y las montañas acunaban los pequeños edificios perfectamente alineados en calles perpendiculares. Divisó un mercado, el campo militar y un modesto muelle que recibía los botes pesqueros que tan tarde regresaban del mar abierto. Justo en el centro de la ciudad se erguía el ostentoso palacio real que resaltaba gracias a sus hermosos tonos blancos y amarillos.

Por unos segundos Camus se preguntó cómo era posible que una raza de guerreras pudiera tomarse el tiempo para construir una ciudad tan bella como práctica, pero pronto recordó que aquel linaje llevaba milenios construyendo ciudades aún más magnificentes que esa. Mirina era sólo uno de los últimos suspiros de la menguante raza; un recuerdo vivo que se aferraba a su existencia en un mundo que había dejado de creer en él hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bienvenidos a Mirina, señores.

La reina extendió su brazo hacia un sendero que comunicaba a la entrada de la ciudad y a los pocos minutos cruzaron sus pálidas murallas. Camus escuchó los murmullos de sorpresa e indignación de las nativas y vio a algunas curiosas que se atrevían a mirarles por más tiempo del que hubiese querido. Le inquietaba ser el centro de atención y se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando cruzaron las seguras paredes del palacio.

—Nos separaremos por ahora, caballeros —indicó la reina mientras le entregaba su lanza a una de las guardias—. Se imaginarán que tengo un asunto importante que atender.

Anaxilea miró con desdén a la muchacha que, todavía apresada, agachaba el rostro en un intento de escapar de la severidad de su reina.

—Clíone se encargará de ustedes hasta que llegue la hora de la cena —se inclinó ante los hombres sin despegar sus ojos del Santo de Escorpio—. Con su permiso.

La reina y su séquito salieron de escena mientras una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos. Les solicitó que le acompañaran a los baños del palacio y los hombres accedieron al adivinar que no tendrían otra alternativa.

Apenas llegaron al vestíbulo, dos muchachos comenzaron a despojarles de sus Armaduras. La primera reacción de Camus fue el de alejarlos, pero el despreocupado rostro de su amigo le convenció de que no había nada de qué temer. Al menos no por el momento.

—Les dejaré solos —murmuró Clíone—. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

Tras unos minutos, tanto sus ropas como Armaduras descansaban en una esquina de la habitación. Posteriormente, los muchachos les guiaron de la mano hacia la sauna, solicitándoles que tomaran asiento en unas tibias rocas cubiertas con toallas. Una vez cómodos, los muchachos comenzaron la ardua labor de cubrirles con aceite perfumado.

El Santo de Acuario prestó poca atención a las manos que tan gentilmente esparcían el líquido sobre su cuerpo. Todo su interés estaba centrado en Milo y en el jovenzuelo que recorría sus brazos con diligencia. Escorpio sonreía con malicia, claramente encantado por los atentos cuidados del sirviente quien, consciente de sus efectos en el mayor, se limitaba a bajar tímidamente su cabeza y trataba de concentrarse lo más posible en su deber.

El aceite en las delgadas manos del muchacho resaltaba el rojizo tono de su piel y lo único capaz de hacerlas aún más bellas eran sus sinuosos recorridos a lo largo del cuerpo del Santo de Escorpio. El muchacho marcaba cada músculo, cada recodo de su cuerpo con nervioso cuidado, como un artista principiante forzado a pintar sobre un preciosísimo lienzo.

¡Y vaya lienzo tan perfecto que le había tocado! Camus grabó en su mente cada movimiento, cada sonido y cada mirada incluso a sabiendas de que aquellos recuerdos le atormentarían por semanas.

Incitado por la curiosidad, en un momento el sirviente se atrevió a alzar su mirada de los muslos de Escorpio. Éste, divertido, le lanzó una descarada sonrisa que sonrojó al muchacho y le orilló a clavar nuevamente sus ojos en su pierna derecha.

Milo contuvo una risotada y Camus se preguntó si también se atrevería a burlarse de él si algún día se encontraba en la afortunada posición del sirviente.

Una vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente cubiertos por el terso aceite, los muchachos lo removieron con finas estrígilas de bronce para luego conducirlos a una habitación con una pequeña poza de agua fría. Los hombres se sumergieron a las clarísimas aguas y los jovencitos procuraron continuar con su trabajo cepillando y perfumando sus cabellos. Sin embargo, parecía que Milo se había cansado de las excesivas atenciones y les solicitó que salieran de la habitación.

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que supusieron que lo mejor sería obedecer a los visitantes. Salieron del salón no sin antes dejarles un par de toallas sobre una pequeña banca de madera.

—¿Qué opinas?

Por varios segundos Camus no estuvo seguro de a qué se refería su compañero. ¿Le preguntaba sobre los bellos muchachos que les atendieron? ¿Sobre los hermosos ojos de la reina? ¿El embriagante aroma a madera y salvia que el aceite impregnó sobre sus cuerpos?

Afortunadamente para su amor propio, Camus decidió ser cauto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Anaxilea. ¿No te parece extraño que la mismísima reina fuese en búsqueda de una rebelde?

—Había escapado con anterioridad. Seguramente quería darle una lección —Milo gruñó y Camus adivinó qué era lo que deseaba escuchar—. No obstante, todo esto es muy sospechoso. Anaxilea trae algo entre manos y su generosa hospitalidad es parte de su plan.

Su amigo asintió.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadosos con lo que nos sirvan para cenar.

—¿Crees que nos envenenarían? —aunque plausible, el plan no concordaba con el luchador espíritu de las amazonas.

—¿Veneno? —Milo rio y negó un par de veces con la cabeza—. No. No precisamente.

Camus tuvo poco tiempo para recapacitar en el significado de aquellas palabras; uno de los muchachos regresó cautelosamente a la habitación, indicándoles que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida.

Los Santos fueron vestidos con pesados quitones de color azul y los muchachos se encargaron de enlazar unas intrincadas sandalias alrededor de sus piernas. Camus hizo el comentario de que prefería colocarse nuevamente su Armadura, pero Milo insistió en que sería de mala educación llegar al banquete vestidos para la guerra.

De regreso al vestíbulo del palacio, la señora Clíone los condujo al patio principal. Varias mesas rodeaban la estancia, todas ellas rebosantes de frutos secos, licor y platillos que Camus desconocía. El intrincado aroma a alcohol y carne asada le hizo percatarse de lo hambriento que estaba —no había probado bocado desde la mañana—, y el rítmico murmullo de instrumentos de cuerda le hizo evocar los festivales atenienses.

Mientras atravesaban el patio para encontrarse con la reina, Camus observó con atención a las mujeres que les acompañarían en el banquete. Casi todas eran muy jóvenes y vestían vaporosos trajes que desentonaban con el frescor del invierno turco. En todas ellas supo entrever un culposo sentimiento de curiosidad. Era probable que muchas nunca hubieran visto a dos hombres adultos; mucho menos a dos Santos de Oro.

Tomaron asiento a un costado de Anaxilea, la cual estaba acompañada por otras dos mujeres. Por supuesto, Camus únicamente pudo prestarle atención a la adusta presencia de la guardia que conocieron en el bosque. Lucía aún más irritada que antes y era Milo quien se llevaba la peor parte. No obstante, el Santo de Escorpio no pareció percatarse del odio que generaba a la amazona y se enfocó en continuar su despreocupada plática con la reina.

—Agradecemos enormemente sus atenciones —le dijo—. Le aseguro que no ha existido en Ática ni en el resto del mundo un anfitrión que nos recibiera con tantos honores.

Anaxilea mostró sus blanquísimos dientes en una sonrisa que Milo imitó con tanta gracia como ella. La mujer alzó el brazo y al momento media decena de jovencillas comenzaron a ofrecerles comida y bebida. Camus se aseguró de no beber del licor que le ofrecían hasta que estuvo seguro de que era el mismo que vertían sobre la copa de la reina. La oscura bebida le ayudó a relajarse y el sensual escenario le permitió disfrutar al máximo de la exótica comida que le servían.

De cuando en cuando alzaba su mirada hacia su amigo quien, demasiado entretenido con la conversación de la reina, apenas y tocaba su comida. Tampoco parecía disfrutar mucho del licor, puesto que su copa quedó abandonada detrás de un pequeño tazón de ensalada. Al percatarse de que no serviría de nada verter más alcohol en la copa del Santo de Escorpio, las jovencitas prefirieron enfocar su atención en Acuario, quien aceptaba gustoso los ofrecimientos.

Milo despegó su atención de Anaxilea sólo hasta que sirvieron el postre.

—Me parece que has bebido lo suficiente, amigo mío.

Si por un momento Camus pensó que Milo tenía razón, descartó la idea inmediatamente. El mismo Escorpio estaba más que embriagado por la presencia de la reina y su recomendación le pareció demasiado hipócrita como para prestarle atención. A partir de ese momento Camus ignoró cualquier cosa que no fuese el picante sabor del licor y los cerúleos ojos de Milo posados sobre Anaxilea.

¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerían en el banquete? Camus sospechaba que en cualquier momento Anaxilea se pondría de pie, le extendería su broncínea mano a Milo y partirían juntos hacia la habitación real. Le pareció extraño que el pensamiento le despertara sentimientos tanto de enojo como de curiosidad.

La entonada risa de la reina le hizo percatarse de que no toleraría la situación por mucho tiempo más. El calor había subido hasta sus mejillas y el alcohol aturdía sus de por sí entorpecidos sentidos. Temía perder el control de sí mismo si permanecía en ese lugar.

—Lo lamento mucho, reina. Me temo que mi compañero tenía razón y he bebido de más. Lo mejor será que me retire.

La reina insistió en que les acompañara por un poco más, ofreciéndole una bebida caliente que, juraba, le ayudaría a despertar. Quizá sabiendo que Camus no se atrevería a rechazar la atenta oferta, Milo decidió ayudarlo.

—Por favor disculpe a mi amigo. Su personalidad es mucho más afín a las bibliotecas que a las celebraciones. Temo que la experiencia haya sido demasiado para él.

—Entiendo —la reina asintió con genuina preocupación—. No deseo incomodarlo por más tiempo; confío que en la privacidad de sus habitaciones encontrará la calma que necesita.

—De nuevo lo lamento —insistió Camus—. Le aseguro que mi indisposición no es un menosprecio a sus atenciones.

—Por favor descanse, señor Camus. Clíone estará al pendiente por si llegase a necesitar algo.

Tras disculparse por tercera ocasión, Camus se alejó del patio y miró hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con la satisfecha mirada de la reina, la maliciosa sonrisa de su amigo y los furiosos ojos de la guardia que en cualquier momento asesinaría al Santo de Escorpio.

Clíone no tardó en darle alcance y conducirlo a una amplísima habitación que lucía pequeña debido a los muchos muebles de madera que contenía. El lado izquierdo del cuarto tenía una larga mesa llena de fruteros y jarras con agua, mientras que en el derecho había par de sillones dirigidos hacia un ventanal cubierto por gruesas cortinas oscuras. Un par de libreros y un escritorio yacían a lado de una angosta puerta que conducía, según Clíone, a un baño pequeño. El centro de la habitación estaba cubierto por decenas de pieles, sábanas y cojines en los que Camus supuso que dormiría esa noche. Era a lado del confortable arreglo que descansaban las Armaduras de Escorpio y Acuario, y Camus se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberse olvidado de ellas por tanto tiempo.

—En verano solemos dormir en hamacas —indicó la mujer mientras encendía los muchos quinqués de la habitación—. Es en invierno que utilizamos las pieles. Espero que no sean demasiado calurosas para ustedes.

Camus tragó saliva pensando que el calor de las pieles era la menor de sus preocupaciones y le aseguró que aquel arreglo sería más que suficiente. Una vez que Clíone le dejó solo, el Santo de Acuario se sintió más tranquilo y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño. Añoraba el frío del que tanto hablaba la mujer y supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era ducharse con agua helada. De no hacerlo, era probable que no pudiera dormir por el resto de la noche.

Tristemente, su gran plan colapsó al instante en el que entró al cuarto de baño y se percató de que los frasquitos en el tocador y la ducha eran del mismo color que el utilizado por los muchachos del sauna. No tuvo que acercarse demasiado a ellos para identificar su fuerte aroma a sándalo y salvia. En tan sólo unos segundos su mente evocó el húmedo ambiente, la piel brillante y la sugerente sonrisa de su compañero. A sabiendas de que tomar una ducha en una habitación con semejante aroma lo volvería loco, decidió que, a final de cuentas, lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

Apagó las luces del cuarto antes de recostarse sobre la cálida cama. Aflojó el delgado cinturón de su quitón y desabrochó sus sandalias, colocándolos ordenadamente a un costado de su Armadura. Demasiado acalorado como para cubrirse, cerró los ojos por unos segundos hasta que su mente le traicionó.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Milo?

Era probable que ya se encontrara en la habitación de la reina. Supuso que la ayuda que le prestó en el patio fue únicamente una excusa para poder quedarse solo con ella y facilitarle la invitación a sus aposentos. Seguramente ya estaría enredándose entre sus cabellos y acariciando su esbelta cintura. El vestido de Anaxilea era suave y holgado; Milo no tendría dificultades en bajarlo lo suficiente para descubrir sus senos, besarlos suavemente y despertar en la reina acallados gemiditos. Una vez que desecharan sus molestas ropas, sus contrastantes pieles se mezclarían y alzarían húmedos sonidos en la amplia habitación. ¿Estarían sobre una cama como la suya? O quizá la reina, acostumbrada a otro estilo de vida, guiaría a su compañero hacia la hamaca. Camus confiaba en que su amigo triunfaría sobre cualquier terreno, siendo la hamaca sólo un poco más complicada, pero mucho más satisfactoria gracias a su rítmico vaivén. Sería a este compás que los dedos de Milo explorarían a la amazona, aproximándose cada vez más a la cálida meta que le había esperado desde hacía horas. Cada suspiro los acercaría más y más hasta que… hasta que unas lentas pisadas sacaron a Camus de su ensoñación.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con una delgada sábana antes de que el Santo de Escorpio entrara a la habitación alumbrado con un pequeño candelero de bronce.

—Lo siento —murmuró Milo una vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Camus—. Creí que ya estarías dormido.

Oculto entre las sabanas, el otro apenas y tuvo valor para hablarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la reina?

—¡Oh! —sonrió enigmáticamente—. Tuvo que retirarse después de que su amante se hartara de mi presencia y saliera enfurecida del salón.

—¿Amante?

Milo asintió mientras dejaba la vela sobre el escritorio y tomaba asiento frente a Camus.

—La reina tuvo que disculparse y salió corriendo tras ella. Hubiese sido grosero de mi parte permanecer en el banquete una vez que la anfitriona se retirara.

—Lamento que no hayas podido salirte con la tuya.

Milo rio quedamente y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Fue divertido. Sabía que mientras centrara mi atención en Anaxilea ninguna otra mujer se atrevería a acercárseme —torció la boca y le miró con burlona severidad—. Te dije que fueses más cuidadoso. Temía que alguna de ellas se metiera a la habitación mientras dormías. No estaba seguro de qué tan sobrio estabas.

Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos, apenas entonces entendiendo las razones ocultas detrás de la candorosa bienvenida de las amazonas. Por lo que había visto, los únicos hombres en Mirina apenas y rozaban la pubertad y la orgullosa raza estaba obligada a buscar sus _medios_ de reproducción lejos de la ciudad. Aquel día había sido una clara excepción. Las amazonas les recibieron generosamente con la esperanza de quedarse con una parte de ellos aún después de que partieran al día siguiente. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor herencia genética que la ofrecida por los Santos de Atena de mayor rango?

—Seguramente permitieron que esa muchacha escapara de la cárcel para que Atena mandara a alguno de sus hombres.

Milo asintió para luego gatear felinamente hacia la cama. Una hueca sensación en el estómago de Camus le provocó vértigo y le hizo voltear rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto. Escuchó en silencio cómo el otro desabrochaba sus sandalias y rogó a los Dioses que le permitiesen dormir aun con el cálido cuerpo a su lado. Muy a su pesar, las divinidades tenían un plan muy diferente para él, tanto así que, al sentir cómo el otro se recostaba a su lado, las eróticas visiones regresaron.

—¿Milo? —preguntó antes de que su cerebro se percatara de lo que hacía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si la reina te hubiese preferido?

—Morir —rio para sí—, no tengo interés en ser padre todavía y si Anaxilea no me hubiera castrado con sus propias manos, le hubiera dado luz verde a su compañera para que lo hiciera.

—¿Es posible que seas tan temerario?

—¡Por favor! ¡No pondría en riesgo las joyas de la familia por un simple juego! La reina rozaba la mano de su guardia cada cinco minutos. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y estoy seguro de que no tenía el menor interés en mí.

—Lo dices muy convencido.

—Es una mujer brillante —aseguró con seriedad—, muy hermosa también.

Movió su cuerpo hacia el de Camus con esperanza de que éste se volteara para seguir con la conversación.

—Lo es —extrañamente, su amigo no parecía tener ganas de moverse de su lejana esquina de la cama.

—¿Tienes frío? Con todo lo que tomaste me sorprende —extendió su mano hacia él y sujetó la sábana que le cubría—. Vamos, tienes que ser compartido.

En un intento de eludir a su amigo, Camus se enredó con la ropa de cama y giró hasta quedar boca abajo. Demasiado tarde se percató de que la nueva posición sólo empeoró las cosas, puesto que su cuerpo quedó presionado en contra de las tersas pieles. Sólo en ese momento confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, que tanto su imaginación como los extraños eventos del día terminaron por provocarle una erección.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No es nada —murmuró en contra de una de las almohadas—. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

—Tomaste demasiado —posó su mano sobre la nuca del otro para revisar su temperatura—. Debiste haber aceptado el remedio de Anaxilea.

El firme contacto provocó que Camus gruñera. Sabía que Milo podía ser cruel, pero nunca pensó que su maldad llegase a tal extremo. El alcohol en su sangre y el despiadado aroma que le recordaba su cuerpo desnudo eran una cosa. ¿Resistirse a sus cálidos dedos? ¡Eso era algo totalmente aparte! ¡Algo imposible de rechazar!

Dejó ir la estorbosa sábana sobre su cuerpo y, cediendo a la tentación, sujetó a Milo de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su boca. La presión en sus labios estuvo lejos de ser suficiente y decidió tomar provecho de su propio peso para colocarse sobre el otro, quien gruñó incómodo al verse aprisionado tan repentinamente.

El tosco empalme distó mucho de ser un beso; simplemente mordía y lamía desesperadamente los labios de Milo. Aun a través de la estorbosa ropa podía sentir el calor de Escorpio y no tardó en deslizarse entre sus piernas para mover cadenciosamente sus caderas en contra de las suyas.

Codiciosa, la boca de Camus se deslizó hacia el cuello griego mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sus largos rizos.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —Camus murmuró una palabra de molestia y Milo le respondió con ligeros besos en la nuca—. Hueles a sándalo.

El francés estaba totalmente consciente de eso. A final de cuentas, fue ese maldito aroma quien lo orilló a semejante desesperación. Si tan sólo pudiese deshacerse de él…

Con esperanza de apropiarse del embriagante perfume, Camus lamió lentamente el cuello de Milo y provocó que éste gimiera roncamente.

—Desesperado…

Tratando de poner un poco de orden a la situación, Milo posó su mano en la barbilla del otro, obligándolo a sellar nuevamente sus bocas. Aunque igual de desesperado que el anterior, este nuevo beso fue mucho más minucioso, permitiéndoles explorarse tendidamente. Las manos de Camus aprovecharon su ubicación en la nuca de Milo, presionándolo con aún más fuerza hacia él. El azúcar y los rastros de licor en la boca del otro le hicieron añorar por más, adentrarse aún más, entorpeciendo tanto su respiración como las piernas que todavía buscaban enredarse con las del otro. Continuas ráfagas de calor eran emanadas por su bajo abdomen, provocándole arrítmicos jadeos que le obligaron a separarse de la boca de Milo.

Deseoso de experimentar nuevos tipos de contacto, Camus se restregó obscenamente sobre el otro y sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que Milo reaccionaba al encuentro con tanto entusiasmo como él. Le vio sonreír de medio lado y se molestó al reconocer el cínico gesto que le dedicó al jovencillo de los baños. En un exitoso intento de demostrarle su precaria situación, las manos de Camus abandonaron su cabello para deslizarse firmemente sobre su torso hasta llegar a sus caderas, jalándolas insistentemente hacia él y provocando que Milo estirara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Camus repitió el movimiento una y muchas veces más, fascinado por los quejidos que brotaban de la entreabierta boca del otro. Sin embargo, los torpes embates no tardaron en mostrarse insuficientes. Cuando Camus detuvo sus movimientos para retirar los largos mechones de cabello adheridos a su rostro, Milo le lanzó un gesto que sólo pudo interpretar como retador.

—¿Qué tan lejos te atreverás a llegar, Acuario? —leía en la burlona sonrisa de Escorpio.

Camus tuvo todas las intenciones de demostrárselo.

Descartó rápidamente la desordenada ropa que aún lo cubría y con manos temblorosas pretendió hacer lo mismo con Milo. Desafortunadamente, el tozudo ceñidor le pareció imposible de desatar.

—¿Cuántos nudos le hiciste a esta cosa? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Sólo dos —aseguró socarronamente.

Irritado por la respuesta que estaba seguro era una mentira, Camus optó por romper el fino hilo dorado. Antes de que Escorpio pudiera protestar por el tosco trato, Acuario le desnudó con casi tanta rapidez como lo hizo con él mismo.

Decidiéndose tomar un respiro sólo hasta que se vieron liberados de los estorbosos quitones, Camus aprovechó el momento para contemplar a su compañero. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente y sus muslos se contraían de cuando en cuando en un vano intento por controlar el sugerente movimiento de sus caderas.

Camus delineó su pecho con ambas manos disfrutando cada segundo del contacto. Sus dedos presionaban y acariciaban aleatoriamente, pellizcándole suavemente en las regiones que probaban ser las más sensibles. Poco a poco extendió su exploración hacia el sur, circulando delicadamente su ombligo justo antes de seguir el camino marcado por su vello púbico.

Milo exhaló sonoramente —suplicantemente—, y Camus detuvo su minucioso estudio para hundirse por unos segundos en la acuosa mirada del otro. Si bien aturdidos por las nuevas sensaciones, los ojos de Milo chispeaban seductoramente. Sin embargo, también reconoció en ellos su claro dejo de cariño, recordándole lo valioso que era para él.

El tierno pensamiento no permaneció mucho tiempo en su mente; fue borrado instantáneamente cuando Milo alzó su cadera hacia él. Si lo que ese hombre quería era provocarlo, lo había conseguido exitosamente. Queriéndole dar una lección, sus manos siguieron descendiendo hasta encontrarse con su erección. Milo cubrió parte de su rostro con el brazo derecho y Camus rio secamente. Vaya que ese hombre era cínico. Primero le tentaba y luego rehuía su mirada como un mozuelo avergonzado.

La mano izquierda de Camus presionó gentilmente la base de su pene mientras la otra se aseguró de retirar el estorboso brazo con el que Milo se protegía. Maravillado por el agitado rostro de su amigo, Camus decidió extender sus atenciones hacia el resto de su miembro, masajeando y contoneándolo rápidamente mientras su suave piel se tensaba por las bruscas atenciones.

Con el dedo índice y pulgar se encargó de liberar su constreñido glande. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar su nombre perderse en un agudo gemido y, después de un par de movimientos rápidos y certeros, decidió que había tenido suficiente con sólo observar. Unió sus cuerpos por segunda ocasión, sujetando ambas erecciones con su mano derecha. Quiso callar las quejas de su compañero con un beso, pero esto no fue suficiente, puesto que Milo rodó con la esperanza de cambiar la situación.

Camus no estuvo dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente y apenas a tiempo pudo oponerse haciendo apoyo con su pierna izquierda. A pesar de que había perdido la maravillosa sensación de tener a Milo apresado bajo su propio peso, la nueva posición le dio la oportunidad de explorar nuevos lugares.

Su mano libre tentó la amplia espalda del otro, disfrutando sobre todo de la suave curvatura de su espalda baja. Sin preámbulo, enterró sus uñas en las nalgas de Milo quien mostró su enojo con un nervioso reproche.

—No abuses —indicó mitad en broma mitad en serio y, al ver que Camus no estaba dispuesto a liberarle, decidió imitarle y rasguñó sus muslos con ambas manos.

La revancha de Camus llegó en forma de un profundo mordisco en su hombro y un agarre aún más firme a su entrepierna. Aturdido por el placentero dolor, Milo se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda. Si bien Acuario frunció el ceño al perder el fácil acceso a la espalda baja de Escorpio, decidió que había muchos otros lugares para visitar y permitió que su mano vagara por todo su pecho y cintura, remarcando gustoso cada costilla y cada músculo que se encontraba en su camino. Poco le importó el agobiante calor y las finas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a cubrirlos: la temperatura acrecentaba su ardor y el sudor le permitía deslizarse sobre Milo con mayor facilidad.

Por unos segundos creyó que perdería el control y casi instintivamente dejó ir al otro, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con atención mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Escorpio—. ¿Ya te cansaste?

—Por favor —rio roncamente—. Eres tú quien no puede ni mover las piernas.

Milo maldijo su suerte al darse cuenta de que Camus tenía razón. Éste bufó triunfante y, después de una pequeña pausa, decidió ponerse de pie y correr hacia el baño.

Una vez ahí, sus entumidas manos rebuscaron a oscuras algo en el tocador mientras tiraba al lavabo cualquier cosa que no satisficiera sus necesidades. Cuando reconoció lo que buscaba, el Santo de Acuario lanzó una alegre expresión y regresó con una botellita roja en sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?

Camus respondió a la pregunta abriendo el frasco y vertiendo el conocido aceite sobre sus dedos. Milo quiso detenerlo, pero el tibio líquido escurriendo a lo largo de su erección le hizo perder la capacidad para cualquier cosa que no fuese dejarse hacer.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo ahora? —el hombre emitió la pregunta con cautela a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento Milo intentaría vengarse—. Vamos a buscarlo…

Hincado ante él, Camus masturbó a Milo con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. Por unos segundos creyó escuchar a Milo pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no le hizo caso. Es más, alentado por su obstinación, intensificó sus caricias. La delicada y rugosa piel de Milo se balanceaba entre sus dedos mientras seguía renuentemente el ritmo dictado por su mano opuesta. A Camus le pareció que los quejidos de Milo creaban la melodía perfecta y, cuando le vio arquear la espalda, supo lo que tenía que hacer para escucharlos por más tiempo.

Escorpio exhaló una jadeante maldición mientras el otro presionaba con firmeza la punta de su miembro.

Tras una espera igual de extenuante para ambos, Camus decidió que podía continuar con su trabajo. Tanteó la cama hasta encontrarse con el abandonado frasco de aceite e intentó abrirlo con sólo una mano. Su impaciencia provocó que la tapa cayera antes de lo esperado y que gran parte del contenido se esparciera por las pardas pieles.

El accidente no representó problemas para Camus, quien se bastó con ungir sus dedos con el aceite derramado. Milo alzó el rostro al percatarse de que el picante aroma cubría toda la habitación.

—Ya manchaste todo.

Camus le acalló nuevamente al posar su dedo índice sobre su entrada. Milo intentó apartarse, pero la mano del otro, firmemente anclada a su pecho, le hizo saber que no tenía oportunidad para escapar.

—Igual que en los combates —acusó Camus mientras se hacía espacio en su interior—, hablas demasiado.

Milo no pareció escuchar las burlas del otro. La extraña sensación le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a extender su cuello hacia atrás. Casi se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando sintió el dedo de Camus torcerse en su interior.

A pesar de sus retadoras palabras, la verdad era que Camus tampoco mantenía mucho control sobre sí mismo. Podía sentir el pulsar de su miembro y los descarados movimientos de Milo lo incitaban a hacer mucho más. Decidido a complacerlo, Camus se retiró por unos segundos para lubricarse nuevamente con el aceite derramado e introdujo un par de dígitos que en esa ocasión fueron bien recibidos. Confiado en que Milo ya no tendría fuerzas para escapar, Camus decidió liberar la presión en su cuerpo para dedicarle más atención al suyo.

Sus manos se abrieron espacio siguiendo el ritmo de su propia masturbación. El húmedo sonido y los largos suspiros de Milo acrecentaban su deseo y cuando su compañero pronunció su nombre en un largo y anhelante suspiro, Camus supo que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Ignorando el adolorido gruñido de Milo, Camus retiró sus dedos, colocándose sobre él y guiándose con la mano hacia su entrada. Escorpio contuvo el aliento al sentir la nueva intromisión y trató de contener al otro posando sus manos sobre sus hombros. No obstante, el tímido agarre poco pudo hacer en contra de Camus quien, harto de tanta espera, se introdujo en él con cortos y rápidos vaivenes.

Milo siseó una maldición y Camus respondió sujetándole de sus pantorrillas para alzar sus piernas. Inclinó su peso hacia ellas logrando así una penetración más profunda. Azuzado por la calidez y estrechez de Milo, Camus dejó escapar un satisfecho gemido mientras acariciaba las largas piernas de su compañero. Tras varios minutos su cuerpo acabó por acoplarse a la presión y, dispuesto a terminar aquello que había empezado hacía tanto tiempo, tomó un largo impulso y embistió a Milo con fuerza.

Buscando ya fuera rechazo o aceptación en el gesto de Milo, Camus se contuvo y le miró con atención. Era obvio que ese no era el momento más divertido de su vida, pero tampoco le veía dispuesto a rendirse. Así pues, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y, sonriendo ampliamente, le embistió por segunda ocasión.

El desesperado quejido de Milo fue seguido por muchos otros una vez que Camus decidió dejarse llevar. Mecía sus caderas con velocidad e insistencia, demasiado impaciente como para adaptarse a un ritmo.

Aun en su agitación tuvo a bien de enfocar su mirada en Milo. Se impregnó con la imagen de sus ojos llorosos, su boca ampliamente abierta y el fino hilo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios. La erótica visión fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control, acelerando sus entorpecidos movimientos y culminando con un gruñido que resonó por toda la habitación. El calor contenido en su abdomen encontró liberación y se extendió por todas sus extremidades y Camus sintió una nueva humedad en el interior de su amante.

Retirándose lentamente, sonrió satisfecho al ver el brillante rastro de semen escurrirse entre los muslos de Milo. Besó suavemente su pantorrilla izquierda segundos antes de caer rendido sobre la cama.

Sólo se percató de que el Santo de Escorpio aún estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho cuando éste le apresó con un débil abrazo. Posó su pierna sobre su cadera y, mientras introducía su lengua entre sus labios, comenzó a darse a sí mismo el alivio que Camus le había negado.

El cansancio impidió que Acuario hiciera más que corresponder a sus besos y acariciar su cintura. Afortunadamente para ambos, Escorpio no tardó en correrse sobre su abdomen.

Extenuados, los hombres descansaron por varios minutos mientras irrumpían el agradable silencio de la noche con sus agitadas respiraciones.

—Siento haber sido tan brusco —susurró Camus cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Está bien. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo cuando regresemos a casa.

Camus asintió quedamente y sintió tanto nerviosismo como emoción al imaginarse de qué formas su compañero tomaría revancha por la apresurada velada.

—Ahora estoy seguro —continuó Acuario—. Debieron haber puesto un afrodisíaco en mi comida.

—Un afrodisíaco… o un monstruo de ojos verdes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, nunca antes te había visto tan celoso.

—¿Tan?

—No hay como los celos para despertar los más bajos instintos —marcó sus palabras con un beso en su nuca—. Anaxilea lo sabía, por eso me siguió el juego. En estos momentos debe estar pasando un buen rato con su pareja.

—Esto es una locura.

—De haberme ido con ella, tal vez hubiera invitado a su amiga —molesto por su comentario, Camus le dio una fuerte nalgada.

Milo rio y jaló a Camus hacia sí, permitiéndole recostarse sobre su pecho. Como pudo los cubrió a ambos con la descartada sábana y, con un suave beso en la frente, le deseó a Camus las buenas noches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente, Camus intentó por todos los medios limpiar el desastre que dejaron la noche anterior. Sin embargo, por más que arregló la ropa de cama, no hubo modo de disimular la aceitosa mancha en la esquina de una de las pieles. Milo le aseguró que las amazonas serían demasiado educadas como para hacer algún comentario al respecto y, a regañadientes, Camus accedió salir de la habitación para desayunar.

Después de pasar un par de horas con la reina —Acuario no pudo evitar notar su despampanante sonrisa y la mueca de satisfacción de su guardia—, los Santos de Atena le indicaron que era hora de que regresaran al Santuario.

La mujer no insistió y les aseguró que comprendía que, como Santos del más alto rango, seguramente estaban repletos de obligaciones imposibles de delegar. Les aseguró que la joven traidora había sido severamente castigada y reiteró los deseos de que la paz entre sus pueblos durase por muchísimos años más.

Las mujeres escoltaron a Camus y a Milo hasta la entrada de la ciudad y, justo antes de separarse, la reina le indico a sus guardias que les entregaran un par de cofres apenas lo suficientemente pequeños para ser cargados con ambas manos.

—Este cofre —señaló el arcón en manos de Milo—, contiene regalos para Atena y su Patriarca. El otro baúl —indicó con la mirada—, es para ustedes y contiene recuerdos de la ciudad de Mirina. Confío en que por largo tiempo les permitirá rememorar cada detalle de su visita.

Los Santos se inclinaron solemnemente hacia la reina y, como era de esperarse, fue Milo quien le dirigió las últimas palabras.

—Estaremos eternamente agradecidos hacia usted y su pueblo. Le aseguro que llevaremos los recuerdos de su ciudad en nuestros corazones. Espero que algún día podamos encontrarnos nuevamente.

Aunque su última frase fue pronunciada con una sugerente sonrisa, aquel día sus atenciones no estaban tanto en la reina como en su pareja. La implacable mujer frunció el ceño ante las descaradas palabras del hombre, pero acabó por sonreír de medio lado, seguramente convencida de que no tendría que ver nuevamente a ese desvergonzado.

—Confiemos en que Tique nos permita reencontrarnos —concordó Anaxilea mientras sonreía pícaramente—. Su Patriarca nos visitó hace muchísimos años en compañía del Santo de Libra y nunca más volvió a hacerlo. Si tienen la oportunidad, asegúrenle que, mientras yo gobierne, tanto él como los Santos de Atena serán bienvenidos en Mirina.

Deseándoles un feliz regreso a casa, la reina se despidió por última vez y volvió a la ciudad junto con sus guardias. Únicamente hasta que se adentraron al bosque y se sintieron lo suficientemente solos, Milo se atrevió a preguntar lo que desde hacía rato carcomía su curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que nos regalaron?

Camus, también intrigado, detuvo sus pasos y abrió el cofre. Al reconocer lo que había en su interior, lo cerró inmediatamente y sintió la sangre fluir hacia sus orejas y mejillas.

—¿Qué? —insistió Milo—. ¿Qué es?

—Nada —tartamudeó—. Vamos ya. El Patriarca nos espera.

—¿Qué es, Camus? —dejó caer su propio cofre y después de un par de intentos robó el segundo baúl.

Milo no tardó en abrirlo y en encontrarse con más de una veintena de frasquitos rojos que sin duda contenían el preciado aceite que usaron la noche anterior. Rio con ganas mientras Camus se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y le suplicaba que no dijera nada al respecto.

—¡Te dije que era una mujer brillante! —tras un brusco abrazo le robó un rápido beso en los labios—. ¡Esto nos durará un par de semanas!

Demasiado abochornado como para responder, el Santo de Acuario bajó su cabeza y supo que de ningún modo podría reportarse al Patriarca sin sonrojarse hasta la médula.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** lololololol OMG Creo que este es mi tercer lemon y el único con esta pareja y pues, si quitamos las lágrimas de sangre que me ocasionó, casi diría que fue divertido hacer esta historia.

Nah, no es cierto. La verdad es que me divertí mucho. Desde hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fic manejando un tema semejante y apenas ahora tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo. Hay pocas dudas de que en la 'era mitológica' existieran varias ciudades basadas en el matriarcado. Las historias que nos llegan de ellas vienen principalmente de ciudades patriarcales, lo que nos da una imagen muy sesgada de ellas. Algunos decían que las amazonas mataban o mutilaban a los hijos varones y eso no me hace mucho sentido. Es probable que hubiese hombres en las ciudades de las amazonas, sólo que ocuparían un rol de bajo perfil (del mismo modo en el que lo hicieron las mujeres en el resto de los lugares). Este fic lo hice pensando en que los varones de la aristocracia eran regresados a sus padres, mientras que los de la clase baja permanecerían en la ciudad hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad (a final de cuentas necesitan mano de obra barata).

Algunos historiadores sugieren que la primera tribu matriarcal emigró a Asia menor desde Rusia. Otros indican que vinieron de África y otros que se generaron precisamente entre Turquía, Siria y Georgia. Decidí unir los tres conceptos. Viven en el norte de Turquía, con una carga genética principalmente africana y con tintes culturales del norte como los espíritus herbales y el aceite de salvia. Seguro que poco de eso se leyó, pero lo quise comentar porque lo quiero registrar a mi yo del futuro que seguramente olvidará todo esto.

Mirina es el nombre de una de las ciudades amazonas y Anaxilea fue una de sus reinas. Clíone fue un nombre que inventé porque me sonó chévere. Tique es el nombre de la diosa de la fortuna.

Ahora ya más sobre el fic... ¿Por qué Atena ordenó que Milo acompañara a Camus? Porque es una fangirl y sabe muy bien que cosas extrañas pueden pasar en las exóticas tierras amazónicas. Shion también lo sabe (de primera mano) y espero hacer un mini oneshot contando lo que le pasó a él siglos atrás.

Hice un CamusxMilo porque me pareció más interesante. Quise ver a un Camuchis desesperado y calenturiento porque en Milo ya está muy visto. Sin embargo, tampoco quise poner a un Milo sumiso. Se dice que el sexo es una batalla y seguramente estos dos la pelearán constantemente. No quise meter muchos sentimientos en el asunto porque estos dos se aman y se adoran y lo saben. Simplemente esa noche decidieron hacer algo nuevo en su relación. Espero que el lemon no haya quedado _tan_ mal. La verdad es que es algo que me cuesta mucho hacer, pero lo debía así que ni modos jaja!

¿Y a quien se lo debía? Pues a mi querida Gochis Monchis, Afrodita de Escorpio. Al fin cumplí mi palabra y te traje un lemon de tu pareja favorita. Ahora sí no diré que espero que no lo hayas odiado. Espero realmente que te haya gustado porque me tomó muchísimo tiempo. Hacía años que no le dedicaba tanto a un oneshot y espero que se haya notado. Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has prestado. Espero que este nuevo año esté lleno de alegría y de bishies y que te vaya muy bien. Te mando un abrazote. ¡Kissu!

Mmm... y yap. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!


End file.
